


Best husband

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His man is away and Leon sees something on Facebook he so doesn't like.</p><p>Another drabble, baker!Leon series, written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best husband

Baking Giant has changed his relationship status to ‚Single’.

Leon stared at the screen and couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. What made his man do this? They were married for a few months now and he had been so proud to share that fact with his facebook friends. And now…

Feeling sick, he pondered what to do. Should he call him right away? They just talked a few hours ago and wouldn’t it look like he had nothing better to do than spy on his man on facebook?

Before Leon could reach for his mobile, he saw a new message on the screen.

Baking Giant has changed his relationship status to ‘married to Leon K.’

His mobile rang. 

“Hey sweets, before someone tells you odd stuff, my nephew thought it was fun playing with my notebook. Changed a few things on facebook. “

His man’s nephew was 13 years old and did not really like him, which was one of the main reasons why he hadn’t accompanied his husband to tend to his sister after her surgery. 

“Don’t worry.” The weight lifted off his shoulders and Leon could breathe a bit more easily. 

“I won’t leave the laptop on while I’m not around anymore, that little git.”

A smile crept across Leon’s face, he could practically see the frown on his man’s face. “I was scared there for a moment.”

“Oh Leon! Give me some credit! You know you won’t get rid of me so easily. And especially not via facebook!”

“I’m being silly, sorry.”

“It’s late, Leon. Go to bed, you need to open the shop on time tomorrow morning. Cassandra feels a lot better already, I’ll be back with you in no time.”

“Will do that. Tell her I said hi. Miss you”

“Miss you, too.”

 

Leon hung up and made one last post before he logged off from his computer.

_Got the best husband in the world._


End file.
